


what makes you beautiful

by essentialolive



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialolive/pseuds/essentialolive
Summary: “Impressed, are you?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	what makes you beautiful

“Join the Akatsuki Modeling Agency, I would like to,” Yoda began, sitting down opposite Konan’s desk. She gazed at him with a critical glint in her eye. He smiled back. “Brought my portfolio, I have.”

  
He handed her a binder full of high definition photographs. She opened it, still donning a stoic look on her face.  
Yoda winked. “Impressed, are you?”

  
She kept flipping through the pages, taking in each image and forcing them into her memory forever. They were so beautiful.

  
On the outside, Yoda did not look at all like the conventional model. For example, he was only two feet tall.

  
But, his portfolio had proven that conventional modeling standards were out. Ugly, short green guys were in.

  
Finally, she looked up from the binder. “Alright, you’re one of us now. Welcome to the Akatsuki Modeling Agency.”

  
“Made the right decision, you have. My first job will be…?”

  
“Modeling for the Rara x Gucci line.”


End file.
